This invention relates to a hose and fitting assembly, and more particularly to a relatively inexpensive crimped fitting assembly and method of assembly.
Hose fittings are well known and have been in common use for many years. Such a fitting is secured to an end of a length of hose in order to form an assembly which is used to convey a liquid or gas. Such fittings are extensively used and there has been a continuous effort on the part of manufacturers and designers to simplify the construction in order to reduce costs.
A common type of hose fitting includes a socket, a nipple and a swivel nut. The nipple is inserted into an end of the hose and the swivel nut is rotatably connected to the nipple and serves to attach the fitting to another part. Since the nut is normally screwed and tightened on the other part, the socket and the nipple should be held against rotation when the swivel nut is turned, to prevent the hose from being twisted. To this end, it is common practice to form wrench flats either on the socket or on the nipple so that the socket and nipple may be held by a wrench. Such wrench flats may be machined or the socket (or nipple) may be formed from octagonal or hexagonal stock which is machined so as to leave a portion unmachined which forms the wrench flats. Machining is, however, a relatively expensive operation and adds substantially to the cost of a fitting.
It is a general object of the present invention to simplify the construction and reduce the cost of a crimped-type hose and fitting assembly.